A number of methods have heretofore been developed for the separation of bitumen crude petroleum from tar sands and other petroleum bearing solid materials and the recovery of the hydrocarbons produced.
One such process is the one used by Great Canadian Oil Sands Limited which employs hot water steam, caustic solution, and numerous separation and treatment tanks.